Mutualism-Beneficialism Wiki
The Wiki Stuff to do Welcome to the Mutualist-Beneficialist wiki! It is good to see you here and I hope you are willing to stay and learn a little about the ideology we follow and have support for. In order to fully use this wiki to its full potential, we recommend watching the Alex TV Studios documentary on Mutualism-Beneficialism in order to understand the core of the movement and its goals and principles. After that, we are growing in pages, and aim to cover as much Mutualist-Beneficialist theory and principle as possible, so you can surf for concepts or other relevant information. Associates and staff The wiki is strongly linked to the other M-B entities on the internet, most prevalently the old MBDS (M-B Discord Server), but also the discontinued G+ collection 'The ARIS Campaign's and the ARIS-Komuniszt YouTube channel which will occasionally upload M-B videos. ARIS-Komuniszt is also the owner of this wiki and a lead Mutualist-Beneficialist. There may soon be others in the staff alongside him, but these have not yet accepted the post. These people write the posts and moderate. You are allowed as a visitor to comment where necessary. Purpose and Aims We aren't going to lie, our main objective is to try to convert you to Mutualism-Beneficialism and help the movement, but in doing so we aim to educate our readers about what M-B actually stands for and the benefits of supporting our cause. If we ever need donations, we would appreciate it very much if you could pitch in, but so far we don't need your money yet. Have fun, and enjoy! A Brief Introduction to M-B Introductory Documentary The video shall be released on the ARIS-Komuniszt YouTube channel very soon. Brief Written Summary Mutualism-Beneficialism is a political ideology, which has the end goal of true communism. To get there, MB sees that Marxism doesn't work for that, as Socialism does not lead through to this communist state. However, MB sees that full collectivisation and effectively communism has occured in various ancient civilisations or tribes, notably those in the Indus Valley. Taking both factors into account, MB sees that as Socialism in practise ending up with a power bias similar to the one in capitalism, that any exposure to capitalism or socialism in general will promote greed and corruption (which in cap /soc regimes are rewarded), and ruin any chance of true communism. Therefore, children must be brought up in a secluded stage of Mutualism, with no exposure to any capitalist values, even with no direct barter. They must, in turn, all become teachers later on, so that this anti-capitalism can be passed on. Eventually, as these children grow up, these Mutualist 'Yavatiat's will grow and eventually encompass the whole world, possibly within 80 years. After that, Beneficialism can be undertaken. Mutualist-Beneficialist Plans by Country Multi-Party Democracies To achieve Yavatia in western countries and other multi-party democracies, Mutualism-Beneficialism probably would manifest itself in its own parties, for example 'MBUK' or 'MBNo'. Their aim would be exclusively to implement the PM-BCUK or other variants for other countries, in accordance to the mutualist education plan. Bi-Party Democracies To achieve Yavatia in countries such as the USA, M-B would probably have to employ a policy of entryism to change the stance of one of the large parties. The aim would be to convert as many as possible so that they would join the party and shift its position. Eventually, the PM-BUSA would be implemented or variants of it for other countries. Dominant Party States and Autocracies To achieve Yavatia in countries where there is no hope of beating the party in power, such as in Russia, the options are much fewer. Entryism and personal parties might be in use, but it is most likely that the first few years the Yavatiat in that country is not legally backed and so is by choice. This would for example mean that it would have to be set in motion until it can be put into law. Unstable Countries In countries where the government is decided through war, for example in Syria, there is yet another plan. The Yavatiat must declare itself part of the struggle and hold ground against the other participants to give a M-B alternative in that country. Contested Countries For contested nations such as Israel-Palestine, the Yavatiat must also serve as an integrator of the two communities so that they can live together in harmony without war and disunity. Changes in the Wiki Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse